lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Idrial
Idrial was an Elf of Lothlórien. She was part of the company of travelers controlled by the player in The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age. She rescues Berethor from the blades of the Nazgûl, and accompanies him in his quest. They are then joined, in order, by the Dúnedain ranger, Elegost, a Dwarf named Hadhod, the Rohirrim shieldmaiden Morwen, and finally, Eaoden, a spearman of Theoden's Royal Guard of Rohan. Idrial and her companions appear in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II as pre-made create-a-heroes. Portrayal in adaptations Video games Adventure After healing Berethor, the two set out for an Elven outpost to resupply Berethor with weapons and provisions and to fully heal him. Once they depart from the outpost they discover Saruman has betrayed them. He sends foul Orcs and wargs which constantly assail the pair in Eregion but the Isengarders are no match for the devastating combination of Berethor and Idrial. After travelling through the dangers of Eregion, they reach the Misty Mountains. It is in these mountains that they meet their next party member, Elegost. Elegost is an archer and is very useful, as he can heal and use devastating spirit and ranger attacks. With Elegost, they clear the area of wargs and head on their way. Elegost asks them to help him recover a map of Moria from the Mordor Orc who stole it from him during a fight on the pass of Caradhras. He also seeks aid in finding his old dwarf friend. They travel through the rest of Eregion and complete quests along the way, essentially following the Fellowship's route. The party reaches an area where there are some abandoned boats. After a short search they find. . . the dwarf, Hadhod! He is being attacked by a Cave-troll. After helping him defeat the troll, he joins your party. They then travel to Moria. They confront The Watcher almost as soon as they enter the mines. The party battles it twice, defeating it the second time. While traveling through Moria they confront many Orcs and Trolls. Later, they enter the room of Balin, Lord of Moria, who lies in his crushed tomb. The Balrog, Durin's Bane, eventually finds the company. Idrial realises that it is after the wizard, Gandalf. They confront the Balrog with Gandalf, not offering that much help, because they are not strong enough to defeat the Balrog. When they are done fighting, Gandalf falls with the Balrog, later killing it. They flee to The Great River in search of Boromir for Berethor's quest, only to discover that he is dead. As they exit their boat in Eastemnet, an Uruk is about to attack, but an elf, Aranel, shoots him down with his bow before he has a chance. The party questions why he is there. Idrial says that she could not always be around to protect them, so she had Aranel watch over them. They later find Gandalf The White, and offer to help him with his quest. The party soon finds Aranel's scouts spread around the area, one dead, but the rest alive. They need to defeat many attacking Uruks in the area and aid Aranel. When they are finished, the company travels to Rohan, Home of the Horse Lords. They need to gather riders to aid Eomer and Gandalf. While finding riders, a new member joins the party, Morwen. She is fighting Orcs when they find her. She is looking for her family, and the party offers to help. Berethor is momentarily attracted to her, and Idrial is frustrated because of this. However, later in the game she and Berethor make up. Abilities A servant of Galadriel, Lady of Light, Idrial is well versed in the art of mêlée combat and Magic. By utilizing her Healing powers, Idrial can quickly become the party healer. She is also adept at water magic, unleashing its full power with Loudwater Fury and the dreaded Water Stallion, which mimics the water-spirit horses that defend the Ford of Rivendell. In addition, Aura of the Valar is very effective, as it automatically revives a fallen teammate and replenishes their Action Points, should they be fall. She can also be quite effective as the group's spellcaster. It is recommended that one focus on her Spirit rather than her Strength Sword Craft Spirit Powers Passive Skills References de:Idrial Category:Non-canonical Elves Category:Non-canonical Fellowship members Category:BFME default heroes Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age characters